(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is an innovation for capacitors for electrostatic storage/discharge, or for rechargeable device with the function to transfer electric energy to chemical energy and/or transfer chemical energy to electric energy, or for electrode plate conductive structure used for fuel cell; the electrode plate of the invention is used to constitute power supply and/or rechargeable device, and the feature of the invention relates to a specifically installed insulated split-flow conductive structure with internal conductive body coated with insulator, wherein one end of the insulated split-flow conductive structure connects to the electric energy input/output terminal of the electrode plate, and another end connects to the electrode plate area where the current path farther away from the electric energy input/output terminal and/or the current passing with larger impedance, such as the surrounding part and/or the middle part and/or the bottom of the electrode plate, by way of the dedicated insulated split-flow conductive structure connecting with the electric energy input/output terminal, the electric energy, between the electrode plate area where the current path farther away from the electric energy output terminal and/or the current passing with larger impedance and the electric energy input/output terminal, specifically transmits therebetween, and the conductive body and the contacting electrochemical active substance in every area of the electrode plate can operate in more uniform current density when outputting and/or inputting electric energy.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electrode plate is usually installed with one or more electric energy input/output terminals at single side for outputting electrical energy or charging, wherein the impedance between the electrode plate area at another side farther away from the electric energy input/output terminal and the electric energy input/output terminal, and the impedance between the electrode plate area nearer the electric energy input/output terminal and the electric energy input/output terminal, the two impedances are different, thus there is a shortcoming that the current between the above both areas is uneven when outputting and/or inputting electric energy.